Deadly Obsession
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: Abbey Stewart is a young reporter that has an obsession over Oliver Queen. She'll do anything to get an interview with him and much more even kill his girlfriend Chloe. Can she be stopped? If not, someone may die close to Oliver!
1. Chapter 1

Deadly Obsession- Oliver has a secret admirer: Daily Planet Reporter

Author: Angel2008-2009 aka Glassangels2008 at Smallville News.

Summary-Abbey Stewart wants an exclusive interview and she'll do anything to get it even try to kill his lover Chloe. Can she be stopped? If not, someone may die.

Author's note: This is my first attempt at a Green Arrow fic. I don't know that much about him. But if you can provide details about him, let me know! All I know is from what I see of him in Smallville so please stick with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters of Smallville. Abigail Ann Stewart is a made up Character of mine. Anne Hathaway is her portrayer

Chapter 1  
The Green Arrow was a complete mystery thought Abigail Ann Stewart as she walked down the busy Metropolis Streets. Being new to Kansas, Abbey was hoping to find a new start here maybe even meet some new friends. Clark Kent and Lois Lane seemed nice. They showed her around the Daily Planet.

Tess Mercer was her Boss and she always seemed a bit intimidating around Abbey. Abbey couldn't quiet figure Tess out . But Abbey had given her credit after all, Tess saw potential in Abbey and offered her Chloe Sullivan's old position which she had gladly accepted.

Lois Lane was so friendly to her. Abbey liked her immediately . She had read numerous articles that Lois wrote months ago and she wanted to be a reporter just like her. And Clark was just the perfect gentleman. He also welcomed from her thoughts she remembered she had a meeting to get to with Tess Mercer. She arrived on time and knocked on her Boss's door.

"Come in!" said a woman's voice.

Abbey opened the door and was stunned at Tess's appearance. She looked fabulous no matter what she wore and Abbey suddenly wanted to be just like her. A woman with money and power!

"Have a seat, I've been expecting you". said Tess.

Abbey smiled timidly and then sat down at Tess's request. 

"I hear your wanting to do an exclusive Interview with Green Arrow. Good luck in trying to do that, he's hard to interview. You'll need to do stakeouts, take photos, and wait for the opportunity to interview him". she gave the new young Intern advice.

Abbey nodded "I'll do it". she was now more determined.

Tess smiled and for the first time, she saw something amazing in Abbey.

When Abbey went out for lunch, she thought about what Tess had said. And then crossed the street without looking where she was going. Suddenly she heard a loud horn and then looked up. A truck was about to hit her!

Abbey froze unable to move, unable to scream. Suddenly, someone grabbed her wearing a green suit his face hidden, she was now in his free arm and his other arm was using his crossbow to get from one building to the next. He swung from building to building, he didn't fly. Greeen Arrow swung to another nearby building, and then put Abbey down to safety.

"Are you okay?" he asked her concerned. He sounded like he talked through a voice changer disguising his voice.

Abbey nodded "Yes. I'll be fine. Thanks!"

He looked at her "Next time be more carefull and watch carefully before you cross the street. I was lucky to be just swinging around".

Abbey nodded "Will do, thanks for saving me".

Green Arrow nodded "Your welcome. All in a day's work Madam". Then he used his crossbow and began to swing away.

Abbey grinned. Her first encounter with Green Arrow! He had saved her life and given her first Headline:  
Girl gets saved by Green Arrow!

Abbey's attitude impressed Tess her Boss, Tess read the article and then looked at Abbey. "I'm very impressed by your article Abbey. This was fantastic! And it's a nice start for an aspiring reporter".

Abbey smiled. She was pleased that her Boss loved her article. "I plan on writing a lot more where that came from!"

Tess "I'm pleased to hear that. Your so much like Lois Lane. Your young, hip and can go far with this career. I do expect more from you "

Abbey watched her pace the room back and forth. "And I think you can do what I want you to do. Find out who Green Arrow is and what he wants to do with this city, got that?"

Abbey nodded "Will do Tess".

Trying to hunt down Green Arrow was no easy task. Abbey waited on the top of the roof of an abandoned building just hoping to get a glimpse of Green Arrow. Housrs seemed to go by and still, no Green Arrow. Crimes must not be happening much tonight thought Abbey.

She had been watching Oliver Queen lately and the guy seemed more and more mysterious! At night time, he claimed to be busy working, when really he went to go visit his girlfriend Chloe Sullivan. And she knew he dressed up as Green Arrow and went patrolling. That's it! the one person who could get her an exclusive interview with Green Arrow, was no other than his girlfriend Chloe Sullivan!

Abbet got herself together and decided to go pay Chloe a visit. She stepped into The Talon and asked Chloe's friend Dinah if she had seen her. "Oh yeah, she's upstairs. I'm sure she won't mind if you stopped by!" after Abbey had told Dinah she was friends with her.

Chloe was upstairs waiting for Oliver to come and take her to go eat out. When she recieved a strange visit . There was a knock on the door and Chloe went to go answer it. Not recognizing the girl, Chloe asked her who she was.

Abbey introduced herself and told Chloe that she was a new reporter at the Daily Planet.

Chloe "Nice to meet you Abbey. Is there something I can help you with?"

Abbey "I hear your Oliver Queen's girlfriend and I was wondering if you'd get me an interview with him. He saved my life recently so I feel he at least owes me an interview".

Chloe put on a skeptical look. The girl struck her as an obsessed person and it seemed like she wanted much more than just some interview. "If you want an interview with Green Arrow, you have to get it yourself. I'm really busy right now getting ready for a date. If you'll excuse me. she turned to go get ready and started to close the door.

Abbey suddenly grew frustrated and forced the door open. Chloe stared in shock. Abbey then pulled out a long knife. "Then I guess you leave me no choice but to make you get me that interview. If Oliver doesn't agree to it, then you die simple as that". then she added "Now, go call Oliver. I know you know him and can make the interview happen".

Would like Some reviews so do kindly send them! 


	2. Chapter 2

This girl was beyond insane. Chloe and Lois did wild things to get good stories but none this insane. Afraid of what the girl might do with the knife, Chloe dialed Oliver on his cell.

"Hey babe, just making sure that Metropolis is still safe. You almost ready?" he had his voice disguised; but Chloe knew it was him.

"I'm ready Oliver. Look, there's this girl at my apartment she really wants to interview you". Chloe tried to hide her nervousness.

Oliver sensed something was going on. "Is everything okay? Chloe, you know I don't like interviews unless they are done by you or Lois".

"Oliver, if you don't agree to this interview, this girl is going to kill me. She's got a knife right now". said Chloe.

Oliver's face seemed to have drain of all color. "Hang on Chloe, I'll be right there".

Chloe hung up the phone and looked back at Abbey. "He's on his way. Now if you get this interview, you will leave us alone!" she crossed her arms.

Abbey looked at her. "I'll leave _you alone _don't worry Chloe. But I won't leave him alone. I want Oliver to be all mine. If he doesn't want to be mine, those he loves will suffer; and I can make a whole town believe that Oliver is a bad guy and a murderer!"

Chloe stared even more in shock at her. She couldn't believe the nerve of this girl. "You won't get away with this!"

Abbey just laughed. "And why not? Who says only blondes get to have more fun? I should be the one with a hot boyfriend, a great career, and very cool friends!" Abbey waved the knife around pointing it to her the whole time.

Chloe "You're going about it all wrong Abbey. You have to earn people's trust. You can't force anyone to like you or love you".

Abbey scowled at Chloe. "A lot you know Sullivan. Some of us have to go after what we want".

Oliver soon arrive to Chloe's apartment. He gave Chloe I'll handle this look. He then turned to face Abbey. "I'll give you the interview but anything other than that is strictly off-limits. I'm in love with Chloe and I'm not leaving her, understood?" he asked.

"Yes". said Abbey obviously glad to get the interview. But disappointed that Oliver didn't want her. Looks like this was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

Would appreciate more reviews!


End file.
